


A Ninja In Modern Time Part 1

by Ritsu92



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritsu92/pseuds/Ritsu92
Summary: Fumio is a 3rd year high school student. He's also an exorcist/monk who can control and tame spirits. One day he gets dragged to the feudal era and meets Sasuke.





	A Ninja In Modern Time Part 1

Name: Fumio (literary/scholarly child)

Age: 17

Height: 5’6”

School: 3rd year high school student

Birthday: October 31st

Appearance: (like in the picture) Fumio has blonde hair that reaches to a bit past his shoulders. He has deep green eyes and fair skin. He has a lean build as he is normally not very active unless he is swimming.

Personality: Fumio is a very quiet person. He doesn’t open up to anyone. Ever. He has an extreme distrust of people because of the constant bullying he receives at school. However, he does do kind things as long as the act cannot be traced back to him. He loves animals and is always kind to any animal that he comes across. Because of his quiet personality and distrust in others he comes across as cold to other people. 

History: Fumio’s parents died when he was in middle school leaving him with a house, a small shrine and enough money to live off of for life if he wanted. Fumio’s parents had supernatural abilities. His mother, who was from Germany, could make anything she drew come to life and his father, who was from Japan, had the ability to tame spirits. Fumio’s family comes from a secretive group of exorcists and monks. While Fumio himself is part of this group he does not actively participate often even if he is seen as a higher ranking member despite his mixed heritage. 

Intelligence: Fumio spends most of his time studying or doing whatever strikes him as interesting. While he is a straight A student he also studies other subjects like how to make medicine out of different plants, how to repair clothes, what foods you can and can’t eat in the wild, human biology and anatomy and many other subjects. 

Likes: Naps, reading, swimming, cooking, art (viewing or making), animals, video games and quiet places

Dislikes: People, hot weather (unless he is near water), loud places and being in crowded places

Favorite Foods: Fish (especially raw like sushi), carrots, pastries (doughnuts are his favorite) and ice-cream.

Least Favorite Food: Anything Bitter and any sort of bean.

Strengths: Fumio’s abilities in magic are top ranked. He is also great at using a bow and arrow. Lastly, he is an excellent homemaker more out of necessity.

Weaknesses: Fumio’s magic attacks are strong but he does not have the best stamina. If he uses his magic too much he will pass out from exhaustion. Fumio is not the strongest physically so he sometimes has to rely on storing his magical powers in small vessels for later use. However, the vessels do not have a set target range so they can hurt him too if he is not careful. 

\--------------------------  
Fumio looked at his desk as he got to school, taking a sanitizing wipe out of his bag and cleaning the drawings off. He made sure nothing was on or under his chair before sitting and putting his bag on his desk. He took out what he would need before waiting for class to start, already wishing he was home.  
\--------------  
Fumio exited the school a bit later than usual, his lip busted and an eye patch over one of his eyes. He sighed and walked home quietly, not really paying attention to much.  
As he was passing by a small park near his home he saw something glint in the bushes. He paused for a moment before deciding to go see what it was. Maybe someone had lost something and he could turn it in to the police. While he didn’t really like people he didn’t like the idea of someone losing something important. He made his way through the bushes and came out to a small space in between them. He saw the glint but he had no idea what it was. It still looked like a shining glint, like in a video game where you pick something up off the ground.  
Fumio paused before reaching out to touch it out of curiosity but tensed as he was suddenly surrounded by white light, the force of whatever was happening knocking him out.  
\-----------------  
Yukimura sat with some of his men around the fire, enjoying a drink as night approached. They had decided to set up camp early, many of his men still tired from their previous battle and others with injuries that needed to be treated. He tried to get Sasuke to join them but the man seemed content with his place in the tree.  
Everyone heard a noise and looked up, noticing what looked like a shooting star.  
“It’s a bit early for those isn’t it?” he said more to himself, noticing that it was heading to a place not far off from them.  
Everyone watched as the glowing object fell, a dull impact sound being heard not long after it went past the tree line.  
Yukimura stood and looked at Sasuke, having him come with, figuring that they might as well see what that was.  
\-----------------  
Yukimura and Sasuke approached the place where the impact was and saw a hole. The approached it cautiously and noticed something lying there. Sasuke offered to go down and took a small torch with him. As he approached he saw that the object was human and once he was close enough he saw that it was a younger man that was wearing odd clothing and had odd colored hair. He called up to Yukimura about what he had found and decided to see if the man was alive. He put his hand above his mouth and felt his breath hit his palm.  
He looked back at Yukimura, unsure with how to proceed.  
\-------------  
Fumio felt himself moving on something. He was lying down but moving at the same time. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around to see himself in some sort of covered cart. He noticed his glasses next to him and put them on before carefully sitting up. He looked around but wasn’t really sure what to make of the scene. It was a covered cart and he could smell animals and many other things he couldn’t place.  
He heard a sound and turned to see a man in camouflage clothing and brown hair entering the cart. He noticed that Fumio was awake and a small smile came to his face.  
“Good, you’re awake. You were asleep for two days and we were really starting to wonder if something was wrong with you.” He said as he came over and set some rice balls and an apple next to the man.  
Fumio didn’t say anything. He looked at the man for a while longer before looking at the food. He moved and carefully took one of the rice balls, eating it quietly for a moment.  
“…Thank you.” He said quietly as he continued eating.  
Once he was done he set the empty dish aside and picked up the apple. He ate it quietly, thinking about what to do.  
“You don’t really talk much. What’s your name?” the man asked, his small smile still there.  
“…My name…it’s Fumio...” he said quietly as he took another bite of the apple.  
Sasuke watched the man for a moment, taking note of how dead and fish like his eyes were.  
“My name is Sasuke. Where do you come from?” he asked, wanting to learn a bit more about the stranger.  
“I come from Japan. I live in Tokyo.” The man said, causing Sasuke to give a curious look.  
“Are you sure? You fell out of the sky which is how we found you. What’s Tokyo?” he asked.  
The man paused in his eating before looking at Sasuke, his eyes harsh despite their dead look.  
“Are you just trying to mess with me? Tokyo, the biggest city in Japan.” He said, his voice frigid.  
Sasuke put his hands up to show he meant no harm.  
“I’m not messing with you. I really don’t know what you are talking about. Once the army reaches the city we can talk about what to do there.” He said.  
Fumio looked at him skeptically at the mention of an army and got up, peaking out of the cart and seeing a large group of men, some on other carts and others on horseback. After a moment he moved back into the cart and looked back at Sasuke, a confused expression on his face.  
\---------------  
Fumio sat at a low set table, wearing a light yukata after his bath. He heard a commotion going on outside, the men from the army seeming to enjoy the time they were spending at the inn. Fumio looked down at the table while he thought.  
The man named Sasuke had tried to explain things as well as he could. He had explained what year they were in which corresponded to the Sengoku era in Japan. At first he didn’t believe the man but after what he had seen up until now really left no doubt in his mind. It wasn’t logical but here he was and despite his logical nature he had no choice but to believe it. He was pulled out of his thoughts as the door to the room he was in opened. He saw Sasuke and another man with brown hair pulled back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. The man with the ponytail sat down across from him, a goofy smile on his face.  
“Sasuke tells me you come from a place called Tokyo. I haven’t heard of that. Is it in Japan?” he asked  
Fumio paused but nodded.  
“I think I might have traveled back in time…” he said, immediately getting weird looks from both of them.  
“Hear me out…I live in Tokyo. It is in Japan and where I am from it is the year 2017. We have cars, computers and airplanes that can carry people through the sky.” He said, noticing that their expressions were still the same.  
Fumio sighed and looked around.  
“I’ll show you. Do you have my bag? I had a bag with me before I came here.” He said.  
Sasuke nodded and left but soon came back with the bag. Fumio took it and pulled everything out. He found his smartphone and saw that it still had some charge. He pulled up a video he had saved to his phone from a band he liked and showed them.  
“Look.” He said as he pressed play, music and a video starting to play.  
“How do you get the people inside!?” the man with the ponytail asked, his eyes wide as he watched the screen.  
“The people aren’t actually in there. It’s a recording…” he said, trying to explain it in a way they would understand.  
\--------------  
Fumio sighed tiredly as the man with the ponytail nodded, seeming to accept that he wasn’t from this time after hearing his story and seeing a few more things on the phone before the battery died.  
“Oh! I forgot, my name is Yukimura. It’s nice to meet you. What’s your name?” he asked.  
“…It’s Fumio” he said, still not able to trust these two, no matter how nice they seemed.  
Yukimura nodded and got up.  
“Try to enjoy yourself tonight. I’ll have one of my men bring back your original clothes. They were being washed.” He said as he left, Sasuke staying behind.  
The man moved and sat down across from Fumio, watching him take out a book and what looked like a writing implement. He began writing some things in the book, mostly numbers and other symbols he didn’t recognize.  
“What are you doing?” he asked.  
“…I have math homework to do…I might as well have it done for when I’m able to get back.” He said quietly, his voice sounding a bit sad to Sasuke.  
“Don’t worry. I’m sure we’ll find a way for you to get back. Yukimura told me he would help and he doesn’t go back on his word.” He said.  
“hmmm…how rare…I’ll believe it when I see it.” He said quietly as he continued working.  
There was silence for a moment, Sasuke not really knowing what to say to the other man as he seemed pretty cold.  
“Do you have family back home?” he asked the younger male.  
Fumio’s writing paused and he remained silent for a moment before shaking his head.  
“No. My mom and dad passed away and I don’t really have any relatives that I’m aware of. I live by myself.” He said as he continued writing.  
“What about friends? You said you went to school. It seems like a lot of people would go there in your time so do you have any friends?” he asked.  
“I don’t have any friends either.” He said, his voice more frigid than normal as he said it.  
“I don’t have friends. I never have. I keep to myself.” He said as he closed his book and put it away with the rest of his stuff.  
He moved over to a futon that had been set out and laid down on it, facing away from the man and not bothering to get under the blanket as it was summer. He didn’t feel like talking and he certainly didn’t need to be making friends with historical figures. He heard something and looked back, seeing Sasuke sit against a wall.  
“Yukimura said it was my job to guard you.” He said as he sat down.  
Fumio paused before turning back over, taking off his glasses and closing his eyes, feeling annoyed by the whole situation.  
\----------------  
Sasuke’s POV  
\----------------  
Sasuke watched the man sleep, the whole room silent because of how late it was. The man was young but had the eyes of someone who had seen too much war. He was also easily agitated by certain subjects like family and friends. While he didn’t bring it up he also noticed the man had a busted lip and an eye patch on. When he had checked under that he appeared to have a black eye. He didn’t think it came from the fall as he was surprisingly untouched other than the two wounds on his face. Even his odd clothing had made it through. 

The man wasn’t very approachable but Sasuke didn’t think he was a bad person.  
He was drawn out of his thoughts when he noticed some lights outside the door. He tensed and got a knife ready but froze when he saw the lights come through the door without opening it. They floated over towards Fumio and settled around him, small sounds, almost like whispers coming from them.  
\--------------  
Fumio slowly opened his eyes, seeing a small spirit float by him. He rubbed his eyes before putting his glasses on silently. He sat up and closed his eyes, whispering a small prayer, the spirits slowly disappearing, soon leaving the room in darkness again. Fumio yawned quietly and took his glasses off again, turning back over and going to sleep, not noticing that Sasuke had been watching the whole time.  
\---------------  
Fumio slowly opened his eyes as the sun came up and silently sat up. He grabbed his glasses and put them on before scratching the back of his head and deciding he would go get another bath since everyone was still in the middle of getting up. He opened the door quietly but paused as he felt someone behind him. He turned and saw Sasuke, the man seeming intent on following him. Fumio said nothing and sighed as he went to the baths and got undressed. He noticed Sasuke doing the same thing but didn’t comment on it. He made his way to the bath and sat down on a stool, starting to scrub, still feeling dirty from yesterday.  
There was silence for a while before Sasuke spoke.  
“Sorry about yesterday. I didn’t mean any offense.” He said.  
Fumio paused, sitting silently for a moment.  
“…It’s fine…you didn’t know.” He said as he continued, starting to wash his hair.  
Once he was done he poured some water over himself, rinsing the soap away. He got up and made his way to the hot spring and got in, sighing quietly as he let himself soak. He looked around the room, frowning a bit from not being able to see much. He could make out shapes and colors but not much else.  
He heard Sasuke get in but simply closed his eyes, wanting to enjoy the quiet. Everything was silent for a few minutes before he felt his back touched. He tensed and moved away quickly, standing suddenly. He looked back and saw what he thought was Sasuke because of the brown blur of his hair, his eyes wide and not really registering that it was him.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. I just saw the odd scars on your back and thought---“he said but Fumio cut him off.  
“It’s fine…just don’t touch them…” he said, his voice quiet despite the scared look in his eyes, obviously forcing himself to stay calm.  
He got up and left the hot spring, disappearing into the room where the clothes were kept.  
\-----------------  
Fumio sat in the covered cart, wearing his school uniform. Yukimura had also given him an outfit to wear in case it became too hot. He looked to the side at his bag for a moment before sighing. He got up and carefully balanced himself before removing everything except his underwear. He put the loose fitting clothes on and was going to sit down but noticed a mirror. He went to it and removed the top part of the outfit, looking at the scars on his back.  
There was a scar that ran diagonally across his back that came from a knife and a few other smaller scars of the same type. There were also more round scars from cigarette burns. He looked at the scars, sighing quietly. He heard someone enter the cart and saw Sasuke, the man pausing as he saw him. Fumio looked away and pulled the top part of the outfit up, securing it again.  
“Sorry about earlier. I just thought that they looked painful and I was going to ask if you wanted something for it.” He said  
“…I already said it’s fine. The scars are old so they still look odd but they don’t hurt.” Fumio said as he sat down in the cart again.  
Sasuke nodded and tied a flap back on the cart to let some air in before sitting across from the younger male.  
“Where did you get them? If you don’t mind me asking. You come from the future. Are there still wars?” he asked.  
“There are still wars but Japan does not actively participate in any of them……I got these because I trusted people that I shouldn’t have…” he said as he gave the man across from him a small humorless smile.  
Sasuke nodded slightly and let it drop, feeling like he had asked enough already for that topic.  
“What happened last night? With those spirits?” he asked.  
Fumio looked at him for a moment before looking down, shaking his head.  
“Just forget about it. If you see anything else, pretend you didn’t. It’s not important.” Fumio said quietly.  
Sasuke paused but nodded, leaning back against the wall of the cart. He wasn’t really sure how to approach the man but was soon pulled out of that thought process as there was a large bang near the army. Sasuke got up and went to leave immediately but felt Fumio grip his sleeve.  
“Let me go too.” He said as he got up and followed the ninja despite his protests.  
Once outside he saw what looked like a man that was naked from the hips up. He had black tattoos over his arms and his hips, the tattoos disappearing below his clothes. His hair was long and started off black at the top but started turning red as it moved down. Fumio bit his lip and reached into his bag, looking at Sasuke.

“You should tell Yukimura not to attack. They won’t win. It isn’t human.” He said as he took out some strips of paper before running towards the man who was attacking horses and empty caravans, the men having long fled from the carts.  
Fumio quickly wrote something on the strips of paper and looked up, tensing as the man had noticed him. His eyes were angry and there was a crack in his shoulder, light seeping from it. Fumio bit his lip and put his hands up, simply staring at the man as he was sized up. He seemed to noticed the large sword the man was carrying for the first time and bit his lip.  
“It’s alright. Look. I’ll fix it okay?” he asked as he showed the man the paper in a non-threatening manner.  
The man snarled at him and swung at him with the large sword, Fumio tensing and stepping back but still getting nicked in the arm. The flinched slightly and heard Sasuke yelling at him to get away but he could hardly hear him, his heart racing. He did his best to calm himself before getting a piece of paper with something different written on it. He held it up and chanted a few things before a light exploded around him, sending the paper to the man. The paper suddenly disappeared in front of the man and turned to golden light. He chanted a few more things before the light suddenly grabbed the man and held him like rope.  
The man let out an enraged cry and tried to get away but was only shocked as he did. He let out a pained cry making Fumio flinch but he moved closer to the man. Once he was closer he reached and tried to get the man to face him but flinched and let out a small sound as his hand was bitten, blood seeping past the man’s teeth. Fumio bit his lip and reached up with his other hand, gently cupping his cheek, ignoring the growls he got and doing his best to ignore the pain. He looked at him and whispered a few chants to him, the man suddenly going limp and falling against him.  
Fumio tensed and did his best to hold him up but had to sit down with him, the man too heavy. He sighed but tensed as he felt footsteps approaching and laid the man on the ground before standing up and putting himself between Sasuke and a few soldiers.  
“Stop. Don’t get any closer.” He said as he looked at Sasuke.  
Sasuke looked at him incredulously and shook his head.  
“He’s dangerous. He attacked my lord and my lord’s army.” He said, approaching again.  
Fumio tensed and got out more paper strips, different things written on them.  
“We entered his territory. He was already hurt and afraid because he could feel me.” He said.  
“That doesn’t make any sense.” Sasuke said as he paused.  
“He isn’t human! He’s a war spirit! You can’t handle this…You’ll only make it worse so let me handle it.” He said, not concerned with the blood that dripped down his hand.  
“If you don’t stop I’ll bind you and anyone who comes near. Let me handle him.” He said, his dead like eyes harsh.  
Sasuke paused but nodded slightly.  
“If he gets out of control again then I can’t guarantee anything.” Sasuke said as he left with the men.  
Fumio sighed quietly and turned around. He sat down next to the man and took one of the strips of paper, placing it over the crack on his shoulder. He whispered a small chant and watched as the paper started to glow. Once he was done he got up and went to one of the broken down carts and got a lot of cloth. He went back and made a makeshift pillow and placed it under the man’s head before laying another large piece over him like a blanket. He made sure to watch over him, checking on the wound to watch the healing process.  
\---------------  
As the sun went down, Fumio was having a hard time staying awake. He felt his eyes drooping but was snapped awake from a sound, quickly turning and throwing a strip of paper not far from Sasuke’s feet, sparks of electricity coming from it. He glared at the man despite his tired appearance and the sweat covering him. Sasuke put his hands up as a sign of surrender but Fumio didn’t move and he didn’t stop the sparks.  
“Look, I came down here to make sure you were okay. You’ve been here all day. Though, you don’t really need to answer. You aren’t looking too good.” He said as he showed him a cloth bag.  
“I brought food for you.” He said  
Fumio paused before stopping the sparks and turning back around, sitting.  
“…I’m fine…It’ll just take a little longer.” He said as he checked on the healing of the wound.  
“You said he wasn’t human.” Sasuke said as he sat next to Fumio, looking at the man lying on the ground.  
“He’s a war spirit…In my time I’m a monk…I can tame spirits and use them.” He said, flinching from the wound on his hand.  
Sasuke looked and reached into the cloth bag, pulling out bandages, some water, a small towel and a small container.  
“I brought some medicine to treat your wound.” He said as he turned to him.  
Fumio looked at him warily but nodded slightly and turned to him as well, holding out his hand. Sasuke noticed the cut on his arm as well.  
“I can treat that one too.” He said as he started working on his hand first, gently cleaning the dried blood from his hand with the water and towel.  
Fumio nodded slightly, watching to process. There was silence for a while before Sasuke spoke again.  
“Yukimura asked me to thank you. Because of you, only one person was injured enough to warrant attention.” He said  
“…You’re welcome…but I’m also the one who caused the problem.” He said.  
“What do you mean?” he asked.  
“…Normal people can’t feel it most of the time but like I said, in my time I am a monk. My father was a pretty powerful monk and I trained under him until he passed. Most spirits respond to any sort of pressure or energy, like from a monk or priest. Basically magical energy if you want to think of it like that. He was injured and when we entered his territory my ‘pressure’ set him off.” He said.  
Sasuke listened to Fumio and nodded slightly. He couldn’t really say he understood completely but he understood that the younger man was a priest or monk of sorts and whatever power he had set this spirit off.  
He soon finished with bandaging his hand and then moved to his arm, cleaning, disinfecting and bandaging the wound. Once he was done he sat next to him and looked at the spirit.  
“He looks very human.” He said, getting a nod from Fumio.  
“Higher ranking and stronger spirits can take on a more human appearance. But they can’t hide everything. He still has fangs and two horns coming from his forehead.” He said quietly.  
Sasuke nodded and watched the glowing charm on the man. After a few minutes he felt Fumio lean on his shoulder and looked at him curiously.  
“This is a bit too affectionate for you.” He teased but paused as he noticed how pale the man was.  
“…Just let me lean against you. It’s almost done…I just need to stay awake until it is done.” He whispered tiredly.  
“Oi! You’re going to kill yourself if you keep going.” He said as he put his hand to the younger’s forehead, cursing at how hot he felt.  
“I’m fine.” Fumio said as he pulled his face away.  
“No, you’re not. Seriously, stop!” he said, Fumio ignoring him completely, making Sasuke sigh  
He took something from a pouch at his side and opened up the small vial, trying to hold it towards Fumio. Fumio tensed and pushed the man’s hand away but the ninja was persistent. He gripped Fumio’s wrist and yanked him closer. Fumio tensed and suddenly slapped the man hard, Sasuke stunned by the action for a moment before putting the cap back on the vial and putting it in his pouch before gripping Fumio’s other wrist and started maneuvering to push him to the ground.  
Fumio saw what he was doing and tried to kick at him but Sasuke was faster. He moved and pushed Fumio to the ground, straddling the other’s hips and made it so that he was holding both of the man’s wrists in one hand. He pinned his wrists above his head and used his free hand to remove the vial from his pouch again and used his teeth to open it. He spit the lid out and held the vial to the man’s face, just under his nose. Fumio turned his face away holding his breath. Sasuke moved the vial with him, knowing he would have to breathe eventually.  
Fumio held his breath for as long as he could until he had to breathe. He kept trying to turn his face away but started feeling light headed and tired the more he breathed. He felt his body go limp involuntarily and soon felt Sasuke let go of his wrists. He tried his best to keep his focus and continue to heal the spirit but felt too light headed to continue. He felt something cold touch his forehead but couldn’t keep his eyes open for more than a few seconds at a time, movement causing his vision to blur. He felt Sasuke get off him and then felt himself lifted and carried away, mumbling something about not leaving the spirit behind but he couldn’t even really hear himself.  
\---------------  
Fumio slowly opened his eyes, finding himself in the cart again and back in a futon that had been laid out for him. He felt someone messing with his hair and turned to see the spirit sitting next to his futon, his purple eyes watching him intently. Fumio quickly sat up despite how weak he felt and checked the spirit’s shoulder. Once he could see that nothing was wrong he let out a held breath, looking at him.  
“How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?” he asked.  
“Better. Nothing hurts.” The spirit said.  
Fumio nodded and laid back down, letting himself rest.  
“Saved me? Hurt you.” He said as he moved and gently took Fumio’s hand in his, staring at the bandage and touching it gently.  
“You looked scared. You may be a war spirit but you didn’t want to hurt anyone. You could have easily killed all those men but you only injured one. Besides, it was my fault you got that scared.” He said as he looked at the roof of the cart.  
He heard someone else come into the cart and saw Sasuke, frowning slightly and looking away. Either Sasuke didn’t notice or he did and just didn’t care.  
“I brought food. You slept all night and most of today.” He said as he set some food down next to him.  
Fumio paused before sitting up and taking the food, unable to deny that he was hungry. He sighed and ate quietly. He felt Sasuke touch his forehead but didn’t really acknowledge it, too hungry to do so.  
“Don’t push yourself that much. You gave yourself a fever. You’re also pretty dehydrated too.” He said as he got Fumio some water.  
“It’s not that big of a deal. Even if I die, it won’t have any meaning in the grand scheme of things.” He said as he took a drink.  
Sasuke frowned at that.  
“Don’t say that. It does matter. You are pretty strong and if you die what would happen to him?” he asked, motioning towards the spirit.  
“You said you have no friends or family but if you were to die, I’m sure he’d be pretty sad. You did save him.” He said as he looked at Fumio.  
“I’d be upset too. I’m sure even Yukimura would be upset.” He said  
Fumio scoffed as he took another drink of water.  
“I don’t have a contract with this spirit. He has no attachment to me. As for you, you don’t even know me. Neither does Yukimura.” He said.  
“That doesn’t mean we don’t care.” He said  
“That’s exactly what it means. People don’t care for no reason. People only care if you seem useful in some way. If you have nothing no one cares. You don’t care about me or what happens just like you wouldn’t care about what happens to an ant. People say pretty words to get you to like them and to make you think that they like you but it’s only because you have use. If you weren’t able to be a ninja anymore I’m sure Yukimura wouldn’t keep you around either. You don’t care about me. You think you care because I was useful, because I stopped him from killing your men.” He said, motioning towards the spirit.  
“If I hadn’t fallen from the sky, if I was just some random person you came across you wouldn’t have cared. Don’t lie to yourself and don’t lie to me.” He said, his dead like eyes gaining hateful emotion and his voice bitter.  
He handed the water container back to Sasuke and laid back down, turning away from him, obviously in a foul mood.  
Sasuke looked at Fumio’s back, too shocked to respond to his hateful words. He figured the man had some sort of pent up anger and frustration from something that happened to him but he didn’t feel he deserved to be treated like that because of it. He sighed quietly and got up, taking the empty tray and water away.  
The war spirit watched the interaction between the two and watched Sasuke go before looking at Fumio and paused as he saw silent tears rolling down his cheeks, his eyes hidden by his long bangs. He reached down and gently put his large hand on the smaller’s head, startling him slightly.  
“Think he cares…stayed with you the whole time…made sure to give medicine…made sure to change wet cloth on head…brought food for when you woke up…” he said as he messed with the other’s hair.  
Fumio only curled into a small ball, tears still rolling down his cheeks silently. He moved one of his hands up and put it over the spirit’s, just lying there silently.  
\---------------  
Fumio sat at the end of the cart, enjoying the cool morning breeze. He heard something and saw Sasuke coming to the cart. Even if they hadn’t spoken since he said those things a few days ago, the man still came by and brought him food and water, making sure that he was properly fed. The man got on the end of the cart and sat down, putting the food between them and handing him a pouch of water.  
Fumio thanked him quietly and ate quietly, unsure of what to do. After having time to think about it he knew he had said some cruel things to the man but he had never felt bad about it before. He had been trying to figure out how he would say he was sorry. He wasn’t really sure what to do in this sort of situation. He took a moment before deciding to speak.  
“Um……about what I said a few days ago……I-I’m sorry……It…It was wrong of me to say those things…” he said, looking down as his face turned red from embarrassment.  
He felt the man suddenly hit his head with the side of his hand but not hard, leaving it there.  
“It’s alright. While it did hurt I assumed the outburst was because of something that happened to you previously.” He said before taking his hand back and eating a bit more.  
Fumio nodded slightly and thanked the man quietly, sitting with him in silence.  
“Can I still ask you questions about your time?” Sasuke asked.  
Fumio nodded slightly.

“As long as they aren’t personal questions.” He said.  
“I can live with that.” Sasuke agreed as he handed the man some sort of candy.  
“Eat it quickly. I took it without Yukimura knowing.” He said as he looked at him.  
Fumio let out a small snort, a small smile on his face and his dead like eyes gaining the smallest hint of life as he took the candy. He noticed Sasuke looking at him and looked away, not wanting him to look at him. He pouted for a bit before putting the piece of candy in his mouth.  
“Thank you” he whispered but didn’t turn back around.  
Sasuke chuckled and nodded, sitting with the younger male a bit longer.  
\-----------------  
Fumio sat at his normal spot at the end of the cart, letting Ryu mess with his hair. He had formed a contract with the war spirit and he seemed content to either sit with him or wander around most days. It had been a few weeks since he had gotten sent to the Sengoku era but he had managed to adjust a bit. He did have to explain his powers to Yukimura but the man didn’t seem to mind at all. If anything he seemed fascinated by it.  
Sasuke was also a constant fixture. He liked sitting with him during his free time and any time they stopped for the night Sasuke would usually fall asleep listening to different things about his world and what the future was like. While he still didn’t share too much personal information with the man he didn’t seem to mind and seemed content with having someone to talk to.  
Fumio opened up one of his school books and worked on some of the problems in it, feeling that he shouldn’t fall behind in case he did find a way back to his time. As he thought about going home he felt his chest tighten slightly. He reached up and put his hand there for a moment, unsure of why he would feel that way. He felt sad that he would have to leave but he also felt sad at the prospect of not being able to return home and greet the fox spirit that resided in his home. While he had never brought him up in conversation with Sasuke, the fox spirit was the only other being he could talk to somewhat normally.  
He looked up suddenly as he felt a weight settle next to him, seeing Sasuke. The man had a goofy smile on his face but paused as he looked at him.  
“Are you alright? You’re crying. Did you get hurt?” he asked, trying to see if anything was wrong with him.  
Fumio reached up and touched his cheek, feeling something wet. He looked at Sasuke again before looking down and wiping his eyes with his sleeve, shaking his head.  
“I didn’t hurt myself. Don’t worry, it’s nothing.” He said as he sniffed.  
“A-Anyway, what was it? You had that goofy smile on your face just a moment ago.” He said  
Sasuke looked at him for a moment but decided not to press it, his smile returning.  
“I managed to find some peaches growing. I washed them in the river so I figured we could eat them with dinner tonight.” He said as he showed him one.  
Fumio looked at the one he showed him and took it carefully  
“It’s pretty big too.” He said before handing it back to Sasuke.  
“I’d like that. It’s rare that we can having something sweet after dinner.” He said as he pushed his glasses back up on his nose.  
Sasuke smiled again and nodded, putting the fruit away.  
“I meant to ask you. Since you come from the future what does it say about me?” he asked as he looked at him.  
“In history you technically don’t exist. You are more of a legend in Japanese history as there was no solid documentation of your existence. But, you are still present in a lot of movies and other media in modern time.” He said.  
Sasuke nodded and thought for a moment.  
“I guess that isn’t so bad. Being a legend is pretty interesting.” He said, even if he still didn’t fully understand how movies worked, despite Fumio explaining it to him previously.  
Fumio nodded and put his school book away deciding to talk with Sasuke a bit longer before he had to go do his rounds around the army.  
\----------------  
Fumio slowly opened his eyes early the next morning and stretched before putting on his glasses. He sighed quietly and stood up, stretching again. He opened up the flap to the cart quietly and noticed that the sun was just coming up. He yawned and got something to wear and something to dry off with before heading to the stream close by to wash off, not noticing that Sasuke was following him.  
He set his stuff down but didn’t take the white yukata he had slept in off. He figured he could just let it dry out during the day while the caravan moved. He made his way into the cool water and sighed as he sat down in a shallow spot. He closed his eyes, enjoying how the cool water felt for a few minutes before ducking his head under and then came back up a few seconds later, his blond hair sticking to him.  
He slowly opened his eyes but tensed as he felt a pressure settle over him, looking up and around, trying to see where the spirit was. He went to move but tensed as he felt a sting on his neck, brought his hand up to his neck but felt another sting, pulling back and seeing a small white spider with red marks. He tensed and shook it off his hand, standing up. He moved to get out of the water but felt his body going numb, stumbling and falling, half his body still in the water. He tried his best to get up but his body refused to work. He heard a familiar voice call out to him and looked up, seeing Sasuke’s blurry form approaching him.  
He noticed a pale figure suddenly come at the man from behind, Sasuke managing to block the attack from what he could see. He bit his lip and let himself lay limply on the ground, unable to hold himself up any longer. He felt his consciousness fading, blackness soon overtaking him.  
\---------------  
Fumio slowly started to wake up, feeling like he was suspended. He opened his eyes tiredly and looked around him. It looked like a small abandoned shack. He noticed a bunch of lit candles as well as a small desk that had some scrolls and different books on it. He noticed Sasuke stuck against a wall with what looked like spider web before taking note that he too was caught but suspended in the air. His attention was drawn back to Sasuke as the man started waking up. Once he was conscious he looked around as well before seeming to notice Fumio in the middle of the room.  
“Hey, are you okay!?” he asked, his voice worried  
“I-I’m fine…just cold.” He said, the white yukata he had been in still somewhat wet and transparent in a few places.  
Fumio tensed as he heard the door to the abandoned shack open before closing, a mischievous yet sinister chuckle coming from the spirit that stepped in. The spirit soon stepped into view, revealing a man with white hair, pale skin and red eyes. 

The man smirked and approached Fumio but stopped when he heard Sasuke.  
“Hey! Leave him be! He’s just a kid! If it is a fight you are looking for then fight me!” Sasuke said.  
The spirit turned to look at him and smirked again.  
“I already fought and beat you. Don’t worry. I’ll make you into a meal and make him watch later but for now, I want to tease me new prey.” He said as he turned back to Fumio and came over to him.  
“You should really be more careful about letting your spiritual powers loose like that. It made you smell so good that I had to take you.” He said, his smirk turning into a deranged smile, showing two prominent fangs and an extra set of arms that slid into an extra pair of sleeves as they appeared.  
Fumio frowned despite his fear, feeling the ill intent radiating from the spirit.  
“And you? How did you manage to hide your presence? You have to be pretty powerful to be able to have a human form.” He said.  
“I’m pretty old. It’s just a skill I picked up to make it easier to catch pretty young boys like you.” He said, suddenly reaching out and grabbing Fumio by the chin, getting uncomfortably close to him.  
“But I never thought I’d be so lucky as to catch a powerful little monk like you.” He said as a long tongue came out and suddenly licked the teen’s cheek.  
“And you taste so sweet too. I can’t wait to tease you and mess you up until you break. Don’t worry, I won’t eat you until you beg me to. Until then I’ll just abuse you and siphon off your spiritual energy each time.” He said.  
“What are you talking about? Leave him be!” Sasuke yelled.  
The spirit looked at him and smirked.  
“He hasn’t told you? Monks and priestesses who can make pacts with spirits can strengthen the spirit they made a pact with by bedding them. It’s like shot of power right into our veins. Whether the master is on top or bottom doesn’t matter as long as the two bodies are connected. Though, a monk or priestess does not necessarily have to have a pact with the spirit to achieve the same results.” He said  
Sasuke listened to him, feeling a blush creep across his face the more the spirit said. He opened his mouth and looked at Fumio to ask if this was true but the teen looked just as shocked as he was. It was pretty clear he had no idea that this was something that could be done.  
Fumio was drawn from his shock as the spirit laughed and looked at Fumio.  
“No one ever told you that? You have the smell of two different spirits but you’re still a virgin?” he asked, seeming shocked but still clearly enjoying himself.  
Before Fumio could respond the spirit suddenly made a motion with his fingers which confused the teen until his legs suddenly spread, the yukata barely covering what it needed to due to the movement. The spirit was immediately between the teens legs, getting uncomfortably close again.  
“Don’t worry. Like I said, I won’t kill you until you beg me for it.” He whispered, suddenly leaning forward and biting the teen’s neck, sinking his fangs in, causing Fumio to let out a pained cry, his body arching slightly and his arms trying to reach and push the spirit away despite being held back by the silk.  
Once the man finally pulled away he smirked, looking at Fumio  
“I injected some venom into you. But don’t worry, it won’t kill you. You should start feeling the effects however at any moment.” He added as he moved one of his four hands down and undid the already loose sash on the yukata.  
Fumio managed to glare at the spirit but suddenly froze as he was suddenly hit with a weird sensation all over his body. He visibly tensed, causing Sasuke to call out to him.  
“Hey? Keep yourself together! If you’re in pain just—” he started but was cut off as he heard a weird sound escape the teen.  
“Are you okay?” he asked worriedly, trying to see the teen’s face despite the teen’s blonde hair getting in the way.  
Fumio bit his lip as he felt like his whole body was on fire. At the same time, it felt like there was a weird itch deep inside him, causing him to squirm. He heard Sasuke asking if he was okay and looked up, his face flushed a deep red and his eyes glassy. He noticed the man’s face flush after a moment before he looked away. Fumio bit his lip and looked away as well, unable to stop small sounds from leaving his lips as his body tensed now and then from the waves of heat that rushed over him.  
He felt the spirit wrap his arms around his waist from behind and pull him close so that his back would be resting against his chest.  
“You seem to be stressed. Does it feel like you’re on fire?” he asked, suddenly reaching up and pinching one of the teen’s nipples.  
Fumio tensed and let out a shocked sound, his back arching slightly. He kept letting out small cries even as the initial shock wore off, hearing the spirit chuckle.  
“It seems the venom is working well, almost too well.” He whispered as he bit Fumio’s ear before bringing his other hand up and starting to toy with his other nipple.  
He smirked when he got the same string of surprised cries, feeling how the teen’s body jerked against him.  
“Did you know? This venom is strong enough to make you climax without me touching your most sensitive parts directly, even if it is your first time. Why don’t we try it.” He whispered in the teen’s ear, starting to tease his nipples more.  
Fumio did his best to keep quiet but hardly could, his body getting hotter and a weird feeling starting to build inside him.  
“Oh? Do you like watching him?” he heard the man ask, causing Fumio to look up, seeing Sasuke staring at him, causing him to tense even more.  
“S-Stop looking you jerk! Don’t look at me! Look somewhere else!” he yelled, feeling tears of frustration and anger building in his eyes, not realizing his expression betrayed him.  
“I wouldn’t look away if I were you. If you look away I’ll destroy him right now.” He heard the spirit say.  
Fumio bit his lip, but couldn’t stop more cries from escaping him as the spirit started teasing him again, his whole body on edge, feeling like he couldn’t get any relief.  
He suddenly tensed, his back arching slightly as the spirit bit his neck just enough to draw blood. A shocked cry escaped him as an intense wave of pleasure and euphoria washed over him, making him lean back against the spirit as the brunt of the feeling passed. He panted lightly and bit his lip as the tears that had been building finally spilled over.  
“That was pretty quick. You really are a virgin aren’t you?” he asked, noticing the teen’s tears, causing a sadistic smirk to come over his face as he leaned forward and licked the trail of tears that were rolling down one of his cheeks.  
“Don’t cry. We’re just getting started. You have nothing to cry over yet.” He said as he moved his second pair of hands down and started massaging the teen’s inner thighs, smirking as he saw that he was still hard.  
“Though…It seems like you have a lot of pride, even if you don’t act like it.” He said as he moved one of his hands to grab the teen’s member gently.  
Fumio’s hips jolted out of reflex and small sounds started leaving him as the spirit teased him. Fumio let out a shocked sound as he felt the man shove a few of his fingers in his mouth, leaning to his ear.  
“Don’t bite now. If you do I won’t be as gentle with you.” He said as he let his fingers probe the teen’s mouth as he started stroking the teen more earnestly.  
Fumio tensed and couldn’t stop louder cries from escaping him, unable to muffle them due to the man’s actions. After a while the man removed his fingers and moved them down to the teen’s entrance, rubbing it gently before suddenly pressing a finger in fully before Fumio could do anything.  
Fumio’s eyes widened and he tensed as a shocked and pained sound left him. He kept letting out small pained sounds, his body refusing to relax. He heard someone say something and looked up, seeing Sasuke who had been trying to get his attention, saying something about not giving up. He felt hot tears start to run down his cheeks again, unable to see how terrified and pained his expression was.  
\--------------------  
Sasuke’s POV  
\--------------------  
Sasuke bit his lip as he saw the teen’s expression, feeling anger continuing to rise in him. He had been trying to cut through the web that held him with a small knife but had hardly made any progress. At this rate, the teen would break before he could get to him. He grit his teeth as he tried to work faster and hoping the message he had managed to sneak out while the spirit was distracted had made its way to Yukimura.  
\-------------------  
The spirit smirked and started moving his finger, ignoring the teen’s pained cries as he would feel good pretty soon. Once he felt his insides yielding to him he pressed in a second finger, watching as the teen’s body jolted before another pained cry escaped him.  
Fumio tensed and kept letting out cries of pain as the spirit immediately started thrusting both of his fingers. After a minute he suddenly tensed as an intense shock of pleasure raced through his body, making him let out a shocked cry.  
“It looks like I managed to find your spot.” The man said as he started rubbing it relentlessly, causing the teen’s whole body to jolt and squirm despite his restraints.  
Fumio let out loud cries, feeling himself getting close already from the constant stimulation to his prostate. He screwed his eyes shut, whimpering for the spirit to stop, feeling like he was going insane. He heard the spirit chuckle before increasing his pace, causing Fumio to cry out loudly as he climaxed again, his back arching before his whole body went limp.  
After a minute he heard a loud sound before he felt the restraints suddenly disappear, causing him to fall to the ground limply. He bit his lip and managed to turn on his side before doing his best to cover himself up, tears still rolling down his cheeks. After a few moments he felt someone by his side, looking to see Sasuke, the man being the last person he wanted to see. He bit his lip and tried to get up, the man helping him. He wanted to smack his hands away and yell at him to leave him alone but he could hardly think. He moved his shaking hands and weakly tied his yukata. He looked around and noticed what looked like some monks trapping the spirit. He felt anger rising in him and slowly walked over, grabbing a slip of paper before biting his finger and drawing something in blood. He moved closer to the spirit, his eyes furious as he chanted something, the writing flying off the paper and going to the demon, branding itself around his neck, causing him to scream in pain and glare at the teen.  
“It doesn’t matter anyway! That venom I injected is still inside you! You’ll die if you don’t release it like before! Then I’ll be free again!” he yelled before disappearing.  
Fumio frowned but tensed as he suddenly felt weak, his vision spinning and his whole body feeling feverish again. He felt himself starting to fall, unable to stop himself. However, he felt himself fall against something warm and soft, leaning into it comfortably before passing out.  
\-------------------  
Fumio slowly opened his eyes to find himself in some sort of building. He looked around tiredly but was soon drawn to talking outside his door. He tried to listen but tensed and let out a pained sound as a wave of almost painful need went through him. He heard the door open and heard Sasuke asking if he was okay. Once he was well enough, Sasuke made the teen look at him.  
“I have spoken with the monks that were attempting to seal the spirit. They tell me that he had been a problem around here for a while. They also tell me that the venom he injected you with is a venom that causes the body to go into a state of…need. They said that if you don’t release it then you will die…” Sasuke said.  
“We’ve brought a woman for you. She works at a brothel in town so she can help you until your body calms down.” He said.  
Fumio looked at him, his expression dazed but also vulnerable looking. He nodded slightly, not completely comprehending everything the man had told him. Sasuke nodded as well before standing and going to the door, letting the woman in before leaving.  
\----------------------  
Sasuke’s POV  
\---------------------  
Sasuke sighed as he left and went to the room Yukimura was in.  
“How is he?” the young man asked  
“He seemed pretty out of it but the monks said that that isn’t unusual. They also said it can be pretty painful so hopefully he’ll feel better soon.” Sasuke said.  
Yukimura nodded but didn’t say anything, seeming deep in thought.  
“It might be better if he was moved closer to me when we are on the move. He has impressive magic abilities but he doesn’t seem very skilled at physical fighting.” He said  
“I’ll have the men work on it right away. He does not have too many belongings so it should be an easy move.” Sasuke said  
“It might also be best if you watch over him from now on.” Yukimura added  
Sasuke paused a moment before speaking.  
“What about my patrols?” he asked.  
“We have other ninja that can make patrols. If the boy has powers that attract trouble shouldn’t we have our best near him?” he said more than asked.  
“Once he has recovered I will do as you wish my lord.” He said.  
“One other thing. We should---” he started but was cut off by two loud screams, one being that of a woman and another of a young man.  
Sasuke quickly got up and went to the room that Fumio and the woman were in, seeing the woman exit the room in a hurry. She saw the man and went up to him.  
“I can’t work with him! Something is very wrong with him!” she said, leaving quickly before Sasuke could call out to her or protest.  
He bit his lip and went into the room, seeing Fumio sitting against the wall, curled in on himself and small sobs and sniffles coming from him. The teen looked up at the man but it was clear from his unfocused eyes that he wasn’t really seeing him.  
“I-I’m sorry! I-I won’t be disgusting again so please don’t!” he cried as he looked at the man.  
Sasuke bit his lip and went to the man, for some reason feeling hurt when he saw the teen recoil and try to move further away as he approached. He kneeled down in front of him and reached out, biting his lip as the teen recoiled again.  
“Hey, it’s me, Sasuke. I’m not going to hurt you. I don’t know what happened to make you so afraid but we have to help you. If you don’t let a woman help you, you will die.” He said.  
Fumio shook his head quickly.  
“S-She’ll just try to trick me again. So will you.” He whimpered out.  
Sasuke bit his lip as he looked at the teen, not really too sure what to do. The monks had said that they had to act quickly but there wasn’t enough time to calm the teen down. He watched the teen for a moment before standing and going to the door, closing it before coming back over.  
He took out a small vial and took the top off before looking at Fumio again. He didn’t have time to calm him down or to find a new woman so he would have to deal with this himself. He reached and suddenly gripped both the teen’s slender wrists with one hand since he was hiding his face with both hands. He moved the vial under his nose before the teen could protest, pulling it away and letting him go after he was sure he had smelled some of what was in the vial. He put the lid back on before moving to the teen who had moved away from him out of fear. He did not touch him however and waited for the drug that was in the vial to take effect.  
\------------------  
After a few minutes Sasuke noticed the teen’s posture relax, the teen having a hard time even holding himself up. He moved over to him and carefully picked him up despite his weak protests. He moved him back to the futon and sat down with him so that the teen’s back was against his chest.  
“I-I’ll stop being gross so please, let go.” He heard the teen whimper as he tried to get away from the man despite hardly being able to move.  
“It’s alright Fumio.” He said, deciding it would be best to address the teen by his first name.  
“It’s just me. I won’t hurt you. I only gave you a drug to calm you down. Let me help you. If I don’t you’ll die.” He whispered to him as he undid the sleeping kimono he was wearing.  
He felt the teen trying to get away and wrapped his arm around him, keeping him there. He used his free hand to reach down, easily prying the teen’s legs open due to his weakened state and gently grabbed him. He felt the teen’s body jolt against him and started to stroke him gently, trying to keep him calm while at the same time trying to rationalize to himself why he wasn’t put off at all by doing this sort of thing to another man.  
\--------------  
Sasuke watched as the teen came again, feeling the smaller male’s body go limp against him. He let the teen rest for a moment as he gently stroked his damp hair with his free hand. He had stopped holding him back a while ago as the teen didn’t seem to want to escape anymore. He leaned forward and gently bit the teen’s neck, listening to the small sounds that escaped the teen from his actions, before sucking on the spot and leaving a dark patch to go with the other ones he had left previously.  
He felt his hardened member rub against the teen’s lower back and shuddered. He had become like this quite some time ago from simply watching the teen and he was pretty concerned about it. He couldn’t help but be aroused when he watched the teen get off and it concerned him as he had never had a reaction this strong to anyone else in his life. He looked down and noticed the teen was still hard. He reached and gently grabbed him again, only for the teen to grab his wrist weakly  
“C-Can’t….I d-don’t want to come anymore…I’ll go insane…I don’t want to….” He whimpered out  
“But if I don’t help you’ll die” Sasuke reminded him, knowing he had to be getting close to the end.  
He didn’t know how many times the teen had finished but it was a lot and he had to be nearing the end. He gently moved the teen so that he was laying on the futon, his chest and head flush against the soft material but his hips up. He leaned over the teen, pressing himself against him and resting his face in the back of the teen’s blonde locks. He reached down to his own pants and undid them, letting out a shaky breath as he was released from the restrictive clothing. He bit his lip as he felt his hardened member press against the teen’s lower half.  
Fumio let out a scared sound and started squirming frantically, Sasuke immediately shhing him as he held him close.  
“Calm down. I won’t hurt you. I won’t do anything. I won’t put it in.” he whispered, waiting until the teen calmed down a bit before he started touching him, making sure to be gentle.  
While the teen was distracted he took a jar of salve out of one of the pouches on his pants, opening it carefully. He dipped a couple of his fingers in before reaching back and gently rubbing the teen’s entrance. He heard him let out another scared sound again and shhd him gently.  
“It’s just my fingers. It’ll help you finish quicker. One more time should be enough. I’ll let you rest after.” He whispered gently.  
Once the teen had calmed down again he carefully pressed a finger into him.  
Fumio let out small sounds in a mix of discomfort and pleasure, his body tensing slightly as if to fight against the intrusion. He suddenly let out a surprised sound as Sasuke bit the back of his shoulder before licking and sucking on the spot gently, continuing to touch him before starting to move his finger. He started letting out pleased sounds, his whole body on edge and his hold on the futon tightening. He let out a shocked sound as Sasuke pressed another finger into him and started thrusting both fingers while still stroking him and occasionally biting him before soothing the bites.  
Fumio gripped the futon tightly, feeling pleasure coursing through him. He suddenly let out a shocked cry as Sasuke rubbed his prostate, making him see white. He let out loud cries as Sasuke kept rubbing his spot, feeling the man’s weight against his back and the heat from his member rubbing against his lower half. All of the pleasure and pressure was making him feel like he was suffocating and made him want to escape.  
He suddenly tensed and let out a weak cry as he climaxed, shuddering heavily even though nothing came out. He felt something hot hit his back followed by a pain in his shoulder. He let out a small pained sound but soon felt a warm and wet sensation where the pain had just been. After a few minutes he felt Sasuke remove his fingers before letting go of him and pulling away. Fumio let himself fall on his side, panting harshly and feeling himself fading in and out of consciousness.  
After a few minutes he felt someone pick him up and lay something over him before starting to carry him somewhere. He felt hot humid air hit his face, causing him to open his eyes slightly, seeing that he was in a hot spring. He looked to see Sasuke, the man giving him a small reassuring smile before going into the hot spring and setting him down gently before starting to clean him. Fumio closed his eyes again, letting Sasuke take care of him, not having the energy to protest and soon passing out.  
\-------------------------  
Sasuke’s POV  
\-------------------------  
Sasuke continued washing the teen, gently cleaning his hair. He heard the door to the hot spring open and looked to see Yukimura standing in the doorway.  
“I didn’t think you’d go that far with it.” Yukimura said.  
Sasuke paused and nodded slightly  
“If I didn’t he would have died.” Sasuke said  
“Are you sure it wasn’t a bit more than that? Your pants aren’t properly fastened.” Yukimura countered  
Sasuke paused again before starting to rinse the teen’s hair out, making sure he didn’t wake him.  
“I didn’t hurt him…I didn’t violate him more than was necessary to keep him alive.” Sasuke said as he started to gently clean the teen’s skin.  
“Is that so? Does a person normally need to hold the hand of the person they are just taking care of?” he asked as he looked at Sasuke’s hand intertwined with the teen’s.  
Sasuke kept cleaning the teen, deciding not to answer the man.  
“I don’t particularly care about your choice in partner but try not to hurt him. I couldn’t forgive you for hurting such a small rabbit.” He said as he closed the door, leaving the two of them alone again.  
\-------------------  
Fumio slowly opened his eyes, still feeling tired. He looked around and noticed his glasses next to the futon he was in. He carefully grabbed them and put them on. He heard a noise and turned, seeing the war spirit entering the room with a tray  
“Awake now.” He said as he lifted the tray up slightly.  
“Was told to bring to you this time. Been asleep a few days.” He said as he came over and set the tray down in front of the teen.  
Fumio nodded slightly and sat up carefully before starting to eat quietly. He heard the war spirit doing something and turned to look at him but let out a small pained sound as a small jolt went through his neck. He brought his hand to his neck and felt bandages over his neck and shoulders. He noticed a basin of water near him and brought it closer, removing some of the bandages and biting his lip as he saw dark bruises over his skin. He looked at them for a minute before it all suddenly came back to him.  
He felt his face heat up and set the basin aside before he put the bandages back in place. He started eating again, his face still red and confused despite trying his best to calm down.  
He heard a small knock on the door before it slid open but didn’t turn around, too afraid to face who might be behind him.  
Sasuke stood in the doorway, somewhat surprised to see the teen up but also happy about it. He approached him and greeted him but noticed him tense as he heard his voice. He paused for a moment before approaching and noticing how red his face was. He felt his face flush slightly as well as he felt he had a good idea why the teen’s face was that red.  
“D-Did you need something?” Fumio asked.  
“I was just checking on you. You’ve been asleep for a few days and I wanted to check on you again.” He said.  
Fumio nodded, staying still a moment before starting to eat again.  
“…Thank you.” He whispered, not sure how to act around the man.

\----------------------------  
A Week Later  
\---------------------------  
Fumio sighed as he sat at the edge of his normal cart, the carts having stopped for the evening. He had been trying his best to avoid or talk as little as possible to Sasuke when he came around. He didn’t hate the man and he knew the cold treatment had to be affecting him. However, he didn’t know how to deal with the man or his increases in visit, or how he now sat a little closer to him when he visited. To try and cope with his mixed feelings he had spent a lot of time over the past week with Yukimura, getting to know the man. He couldn’t deny that it had been kind of fun. The man was nice and seemed pretty cheerful. However, his suspicions were also confirmed that the weird feeling he got around Sasuke didn’t show up when he was around Yukimura. He sighed again but jumped slightly as someone called out to him.  
“That’s a pretty big sigh. Is something troubling you that much?” he heard Yukimura ask.  
“N-No…I’m alright…kind of…” he said.  
He heard Yukimura chuckle and frowned.  
“Come with me.” He said as he motioned for the younger to follow.  
Fumio paused but listened and followed the man who took him back to his tent.  
“So, what’s on your mind?” Yukimura asked as he sat down at a low set table  
Fumio paused, looking around a bit, his expression nervous before he sat down across from Yukimura.  
“…I guess it’s Sasuke” he said quietly.  
“I figured as much.” Yukimura said as he got a bottle and two saucers out.  
“I don’t know how much I can really help but I have a good feeling on what it is about.” He said as he poured the alcohol from the bottle to his saucer and then poured some for Fumio before he took a drink.  
“I’m assuming it’s regarding what happened after you got back from your time with that spider spirit.” He said, causing Fumio’s face to go red.  
He heard Yukimura chuckle and glared, the man putting his hand up.  
“You’re a pretty honest person when something upsets you.” He said as he took another drink.  
There was silence for a while before Yukimura spoke.  
“Like I said, I don’t know how much I can help but I can tell you about Sasuke. He is the type of person where what you see is what you get. He’s a very honest person.” He said.  
“After saying that, I can tell that he acts differently around you. At first I think it was curiosity but it seems to have developed into something else. He certainly wouldn’t have done something like that for someone he didn’t feel some sort of attachment to. I also think he is having a hard time processing it and how he should act around you from now on. But, at the end of the day it is about how you feel.” He said as he took another drink.  
“But for now, drink with me. Maybe your drunken self will come to a revelation.” He said.  
“…I’m not old enough to drink…at least not in my time.” He said  
“Well, in this time period you are practically a man so drink up!” Yukimura said.  
Fumio paused but nodded slightly. He took the saucer and took a tentative sip. He couldn’t say he enjoyed how it tasted but he had also never been able to drink before so he decided to continue.  
\-------------------  
Fumio was resting against the low set table, resting his head on one of his arms and his cheeks flushed.  
“I don’t like it…” he muttered  
“Don’t like what?” Yukimura asked, obviously pretty intoxicated as well.  
“If he likes me he should just say it” Fumio said, feeling a clap on his back  
“Don’t worry! He’s pretty shy but I’m sure he’ll tell you eventually!” Yukimura said.  
“Now, have more! No one has business being sad while drunk!” he said.  
Fumio nodded and took the bottle the man gave him, both having abandoned the saucers a long time ago. He took a huge gulp and brought the bottle down, a small smile showing up on his face from how pleasant he felt at that moment.  
“You hold your liquor pretty well for someone who hasn’t had a drink before” Yukimura said.  
“...My mom was foreign. She was from a country called Germany. I’m told they can handle their alcohol pretty well.” He said, a lazy smile on his face, seeming to remember something he was fond of.  
He heard someone come into the tent and looked to see Sasuke, feeling his face flush a bit more despite it not being as noticeable with how flushed he already was from the alcohol.  
“Ah, speak of the devil! Come drink with us Sasuke!” Yukimura said.  
Sasuke didn’t say anything and simply stared at Fumio for a moment longer before coming over and helping him up.  
“Let’s get you back to the cart.” He said as he steadied the teen and left the tent with him.  
\---------------------  
Sasuke sighed as he got Fumio back into the covered cart, looking him over before sitting him down on the small futon that was normally kept there. He moved and got a container of water for the teen, opening it for him and holding it to his lips.  
“Drink this.” He said quietly but his voice authoritative.  
Fumio did as the man said and drank from the container. Once he was done Sasuke closed the container and set it aside before standing up. Fumio bit his lip and looked down.  
“Are you mad?” Fumio asked  
“I’m not mad.” Sasuke said.  
“Then why won’t you look at me? You haven’t looked at me the entire time!” he said, his voice getting louder.  
Sasuke crouched down and shhd him, not wanting to disturb any soldiers who might be around.  
“I’m not mad…” he said as he looked down.  
“Then why won’t you look at me…” Fumio let out in a defeated voice, his voice cracking as tears rolled down his cheeks.  
Sasuke bit his lip as he noticed the younger man crying and sighed, pulling him close. He felt the younger male grab onto him and felt his chest tighten a bit.  
“I’m not mad…I just don’t know how to act around you right now…I don’t want to do something that you wouldn’t like…but I’m also not a gentleman…I might not be able to control myself around you…” he said.  
“…I don’t understand what you mean” Fumio whispered, his voice still shaky from his crying.  
Sasuke sighed and leaned to his ear, whispering something to him. Fumio felt his face go red and gripped the man tighter, refusing to look at him. He stayed like that for a few minutes before finally pulling away. He noticed Sasuke starting to get up and bit his lip, gripping his sleeve as he wiped his eyes with his other hand.  
“S-Stay…I’ll get cold without you…” he said, despite it being pretty warm out due to it being August.  
Sasuke paused and seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding, moving so that he and the younger male were both laying on the futon. Fumio turned so he was facing the man and gave him a small smile as he closed his eyes.  
“Sasuke…” he whispered quietly, obviously tired, the man looking at him and making a small sound as if to ask him what was on his mind.  
“…I like you to…” he whispered as he reached next to him and took hold of Sasuke’s hand.  
He felt the man squeeze his hand back and felt his smile get a bit wider before falling asleep next to the man.  
Sasuke watched the younger man sleep and wrapped his free arm around him, pulling him close. He watched the man a bit longer before falling asleep himself, feeling the tightness in his chest disappear from the other’s words.  
\----------------------  
Fumio slowly opened his eyes the next morning, noticing that there wasn’t much light out yet. He sighed quietly but paused as he noticed someone in front of him. He looked up and saw Sasuke sleeping next to him, their hands still intertwined and Sasuke still holding a hand around him. He tried to recall what happened the night before but felt his face go red as he remembered what he had told the man. He had meant what he said but he couldn’t believe that he had actually said it. He heard Sasuke make a small sound and looked up at the man, pulled out of his thoughts. He noticed how peaceful the man’s face was while he slept and couldn’t help but smile a bit.  
He heard something, almost like a whisper and sat up carefully, not wanting to disturb the man. He moved to the opening in the cart and looked outside. He looked around but something sparkly caught his eye. He looked and noticed a glint on the ground, the same sort of glint that had brought him here. He bit his lip and felt his chest tighten until it was almost too painful to bear. He heard Sasuke waking up and looked back at him, the man becoming alert once he saw the pained look on Fumio’s face.  
“What’s wrong?” he asked.  
“…The thing that brought me here…It’s back…” he said.  
Sasuke bit his lip and came over, Fumio pointing to the glint on the ground.  
“What is it? Didn’t you fall from the sky?” he asked  
“I don’t know what it is. When I first saw it in my world it looked like this.” He said, tensing as the glint suddenly turned into a large ball of light.  
“…I don’t really want to go back…I like it here with you…” Fumio said quietly  
Sasuke felt his cheeks flush slightly and came over to the teen.  
“But this isn’t your time. You don’t belong here, even if we do like each other.” He said.  
Fumio shook his head and rested it on Sasuke’s chest, not wanting the man to see his face.  
“I only have the fox spirit at my place. Other than that, I don’t have anything worth staying there for!” he said in a frantic whisper.  
Sasuke bit his lip, conflicted about what he should do. He thought for a moment before sighing quietly, deciding it would be best to send the teen back to his time, even if it meant he couldn’t see him anymore.  
Sasuke made Fumio look at him and leaned down, giving him a gentle kiss. He felt Fumio freeze before slowly relaxing, giving into the kiss. He used the teen’s distracted state to suddenly push him into the ball of light, the teen’s look of shock and sadness hurting him but he gave him a small smile.  
“This isn’t your time period. You have to go back. You’ll be okay. You’re stronger than you look.” He said before the teen and the light disappeared.  
\----------------  
Fumio suddenly sat up, looking around frantically. He noticed that he was back in the clearing between the bushes and bit his lip, feeling his chest tighten again. He carefully got up and noticed that the sun was coming up. He picked up his bag and started walking back, a vacant look on his face.  
\-----------------  
Once he entered the large house he was immediately greeted by two large arms wrapping around him.  
“I was looking everywhere for you master. Where were you?” The tall fox spirit asked, noticing the vacant look on his face.  
“You have two new spirits…where were you?” he asked, sitting the teen on the couch in the living room.  
Fumio bit his lip and started speaking, telling the fox what had happened to him, silent tears running down his face  
\----------------  
Fumio was laying in his bed, his hair damp from his recent bath and tears still rolling down his cheeks. He had explained to the fox spirit what had happened and he had introduced him to the war spirit he had acquired. He had also tried to get the spider spirit to come out but when he did he quickly disappeared, moving to some room deep inside the house. The fox spirit seemed to believe him, saying that a lot of weird things happened in the world. On top of that, apparently, he had only been gone for the night despite him clearly remembering spending weeks with Sasuke and Yukimura.  
He felt more tears roll down his cheeks and his chest tighten again as he remembered Sasuke. He did his best to keep quiet but small sobs escaped him, wanting to see the man again. He didn’t understand why he found someone who not only didn’t judge him but also seemed to like him, only for that person to reject him and send him home.  
He felt the fox spirit appear behind him, setting his cellphone down next to him on the bed.  
“I called your school and told them you were sick. I also told them that I would call when you were feeling well enough to go back.” He said, Fumio nodding quietly.  
The spirit sighed and started to leave but paused when he felt Fumio grab his sleeve.  
“When I was a kid…you used to lay behind me and hold me close when I was sad or scared…can you do that again?” he asked the fox, not looking up at him but his voice still shaky.  
The spirit stared at him a moment before sighing quietly and nodding. He moved and got on the bed behind Fumio, wrapping his arms around him and keeping him close. He stayed silent as the teen continued to cry, not sure why he was, but, at the same time felt that he was experiencing a deep sense of loss due to what happened to him. He simply remained silent, not feeling that he could say anything that would comfort the teen.  
After a while the teen’s crying quieted down and his breathing became even, indicating that he had passed out. He sighed quietly again but looked up as he heard someone enter the room. He saw the war spirit who looked concerned for the teen and waved him over. The spirit nodded and got on the bed as well, laying in front of the teen. He carefully reached forward and wiped the tears from his face.  
“He be okay?” he asked  
“…I’m not sure…we can only be there to comfort him…he’ll have to find his way on his own.” He said.  
The war spirit remained silent but nodded slightly, watching the teen sleep.  
\-----------------------------  
November  
\----------------------------  
Fumio quietly left the school building, surprised that he hadn’t been jumped on his way out, though his gloves and hat had been stolen. He sighed quietly, the cold November air hitting him. It had been a few months since he came back to his time. While he had managed to bring himself back to school after a week everything just felt bland or lifeless. He was more just going through the motions of life at this point instead of actually enjoying himself. He didn’t even bother attempting to resist when he got bullied or beat up. He couldn’t bring himself to care enough.  
He was suddenly drawn out of his thoughts as he heard a commotion. He looked up and noticed a nice car parked outside the gate of the school and a man with brownish hair wearing a suit was standing in front of it. He felt that the man looked familiar but it wasn’t any of his business and he proceeded to try and move past the crowd of girls and even some guys who had gathered around curiously.  
“Fumio!” He heard someone call, making him turn around out of curiosity.  
He noticed the crowd of girls and guys had turned to look at him, making his face go red. He looked past them and saw the businessman waving at him, a smile on his face. Fumio stared at the man a moment before frowning.  
“I don’t know you. Don’t say my name.” he said coldly before walking off, leaving the man with a troubled expression on his face.  
Fumio felt himself getting frustrated as he got farther away from the school. The man seemed to know his name but he didn’t really recognize him, not that he had gotten close enough to make out distinguishing features in the first place. He was more concerned about how he would most likely be bullied more because of this or how the teachers might question why he knew this man, even though he didn’t.  
He was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard his name said again and looked to see the same man, now in his car and that he was driving slowly to match his pace. Once he had his attention he stopped the car and got out, smiling at him.  
“I finally got your attention.” He said as he stood in front of the teen.  
Fumio glared at the man but couldn’t keep eye contact with him for long, feeling annoyed by how happy he seemed.  
“Don’t you recognize me? It’s me, Sasuke.” He said.  
Fumio immediately looked back up at the man, intent on giving him an earful but paused as he finally really looked at him. The man looked exactly like Sasuke, though his hairstyle was different. It wasn’t gravity defying. It was combed back though it still maintained that messy look.

Fumio continued to stare at him, his facial expression a mix of shock and skepticism. Sasuke gave a small smile and gently guided him over to the car.  
“Let’s talk over some food. I’ll treat you.” He said as he got him in the car and then got back in himself, driving off.  
\-----------------------  
Fumio sat across from Sasuke at a low set table in a private room in the back corner of an expensive sushi restaurant. He felt horribly out of place and couldn’t bring himself to eat the sushi in front of him. He looked at the man who claimed to be Sasuke who was eating his share of sushi quietly, though his smile was still there. The man noticed he hadn’t touched his food and gave him a concerned look.  
“Are you not hungry?” he asked  
“…This isn’t funny…It doesn’t make sense…me going back in time already didn’t make any sense. It makes even less sense that you are here now.” He said, his voice tight.  
Sasuke paused but sat his chopsticks down.  
“I can understand your confusion. It might be best to start from the beginning.” He said  
“I guess I was reincarnated. I grew up in a pretty normal household and went to school and then university. After that I got a job at a larger company and started making my way up the ranks despite being so young. At that time I was living life normally but around the end of August my past life, the one from the Sengoku era suddenly came back to me. I don’t really know how or why it did but I remembered my past life and I remembered you. I remember you said you came from the year 2017 but there are some blank spots. I know you told me things about yourself but I can’t remember everything.” He said. From there I wanted to find you. I have spent the last few months doing that.” He said, giving Fumio a small smile.  
“…This isn’t funny. This is a pretty elaborate joke to play on someone.” Fumio said, his gaze hard as he reached for his bag, suddenly stopped by Sasuke, the man having quickly moved around the table to grab his wrist.  
Fumio tensed and pulled his wrist away, backing up so that he was sitting against the opposite wall, as far away from the man as he could get. Sasuke gave him a sad look and stood up, starting to walk over to him.  
“Stay away from me!” Fumio said firmly, biting his lip.  
“This isn’t funny. Who put you up to this? Please…If this is a joke, just stop…” he whispered  
“…I’ll tell you something that only the two of us could remember.” He said as he sat down, not moving closer to the teen. I remember when we were both caught by that spider spirit. I remember that he started hurting you and that you seemed so scared even though you tried to keep a tough expression.” He said.  
“Please be quiet!” Fumio said, trying to cover his ears, Sasuke suddenly moving to him and stopping him, taking hold of both of his wrists.  
“I remember that after we finally got out of there you were slowly dying because of the venom that the spider spirit had injected into you. I remember helping you find release until you simply passed out. I remember that you were scared of me touching you at first. I also remember that you eventually started trusting me and letting me take care of you. I remember being very happy about that. That you trusted me enough.” He said as he let go of the teen’s wrists.  
Fumio was silent for a moment, refusing to look at the man but tears in his eyes. He screwed his eyes shut, the tears finally spilling over as he did. He looked at the man, his expression sad and angry at the same time.  
“…I hate you!” he said, his voice frantic but small at the same time.  
“Y-You said that you liked me and then you pushed me away! That was the first time someone said that they liked me and wasn’t joking. It was the first time I told someone that I liked them and they didn’t find me disgusting! I had finally managed to get myself back to school and continue with my life normally! Why did you push me away!?” He cried, his voice still small as he pushed at Sasuke’s chest weakly.  
Sasuke gave the teen a sad look and grabbed his wrist, pulling it away from his chest before kissing his palm gently.  
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I did that to you. I’m sorry I made you so sad.” He said as he gently wiped his tears away with his free hand.  
“But, I am here now. I’m sorry. We can see each other again.” He said as he cupped Fumio’s cheek and made the teen look at him.  
“I still like you.” He whispered as he leaned forward suddenly, kissing the teen.  
Fumio’s whole body tensed as the man kissed him, his face going red as he didn’t know what to do. After a moment he relaxed a bit and started kissing the man back though his movements were small and inexperienced.  
\------------------------  
Fumio sat in Sasuke’s car as the left the restaurant, holding a box in his hands, having been unable to eat the sushi due to all the emotions he had gone through in such a short amount of time. He sighed quietly but jumped as Sasuke opened the door and got in. The man looked at him and smiled, making Fumio blush.  
“What’s your address?” he said as he pulled up a GPS system on the car’s dashboard.  
Fumio gave him the address quietly and the man put it in, starting to drive off.  
Fumio stayed silent for a moment before speaking, his voice small.  
“You were unexpectedly good at kissing.” Fumio said.  
Sasuke seemed surprised, a small blush on his cheeks.  
“…That’s a bit rude…I did manage to get a girlfriend or two in high school.” He said, noticing Fumio’s pointed look when he mentioned his past girlfriends.  
“It got broken off during the last year of high school.” He said.  
“I haven’t had a girlfriend or significant other since then.” He added.  
Fumio made a small noise in acknowledgement but stayed silent after that as he thought things over, still having a hard time believing what was happening.  
\-------------------  
Sasuke pulled up to the large traditional style house and got out of the car with Fumio, the teen looking at him curiously.  
“I wanted to see your house. I want to know more about you. As long as your parents don’t mind visitors. Though I guess it might be weird for a business man to show up at their doorstep.” He said.  
Fumio paused before shaking his head.  
“I don’t think they’ll mind. They’re gone anyway.” He said as he walked with Sasuke up to the front door which the teen unlocked.  
“Gone? On a trip?” Sasuke asked.  
“Something like that.” Fumio said, surprised that the man had forgotten that he had said that his parents were dead but decided not to bring it up.  
He went inside with the man, removing his shoes and waiting for Sasuke to do the same before leading him further inside.  
“What happened to that war spirit and the spider spirit?” he asked  
“They’re still around. The spider spirit hasn’t come out a lot. He normally hides in some dark corner of an unused room. The war spirit has taken to wandering around town and returning here at night.” He said as he set the box of sushi down.  
“I’ll show you around.” He said as he lead the man into the living room, the bathroom and then his room.  
The room had dark wooden floors with a matching dresser, a bed with a dark wooden head board and base board, two book shelves, an entertainment center and a desk. He looked at the entertainment center right across from the bed that had a variety of game consoles lined up across the top and games lined and stacked up on the shelves underneath. Above the entertainment center was a large tv mounted to the wall. He then looked at the two book shelves. One was also completely filled with video games and the other was filled with different types of books, ranging from school books to different educational books to manga. Lastly, he looked at the walls, noticing that there were posters from different video games that were in simple thin black frames to keep them from getting damaged.  
“You like video games a lot huh?” he asked.  
Fumio nodded slightly and set his school bag on his desk, Sasuke taking note that there was a glowing gaming computer set up there. He also looked at the shelves that were attached and above the desk that seemed to be filled with different visual novels and other PC games.  
Fumio watched him look around for a bit longer before speaking up.  
“If you want, I can introduce you to the fox spirit that lives here. He’s been following us around since you walked in.” Fumio said as he lead Sasuke back into the living room.  
Sasuke nodded slightly, looking around as if expecting to see the fox spirit.  
“Come on out Yoshiro. He isn’t a threat.” He said, a man with long white hair, fox ears, fox tails and an old traditional outfit suddenly appearing right in front of Sasuke.  
Sasuke tensed and moved back slightly, the man still watching him. 

“Be nice Yoshiro. He’s a friend. He’s the man I mentioned before when I was telling you about how I made my little trip through time.” He said as he opened up the box of sushi.  
“Here, have some. You like sushi right?” he asked, the fox immediately taking the box.  
“Sorry about him. He’s pretty territorial.” He said as he sat on the couch, patting the spot next to him.  
Sasuke paused but nodded, sitting down but a bit further away than where the teen had indicated.  
\------------------  
Fumio yawned quietly as he looked at the clock.  
“It’s getting late.” He said as he went to the window and paused.  
“It’s raining pretty hard. It’s Saturday today. You don’t have work tomorrow right? Do you want to stay here? It’s dangerous to drive in the rain at night.” He said.  
Sasuke blushed lightly but nodded, getting up.  
“I’ll get you something the wear. For now, come with me.” He said, leading the man to the bath.  
“Leave your clothes here.” He said, pointing at a basket on the counter.  
“Once you have I’ll come get them while you’re in the bath.” He said as he opened up the door that lead to the actual bath for the man.  
“I’ll also bring you some towels with your clothes.” He said before leaving and sliding the door closed.  
Fumio went to a room that had a ton of boxes in it and looked around, trying to find the one he needed. Once he did he got out a t-shirt and some sweatpants. He sighed as he didn’t have any boxers for the man but he figured it would be fine for the night. He got up and left the room, knocking on the door.  
“Are you in the bath?” he asked, only going in after getting affirmation.  
“I’ll set the clothes on the counter and the towels on the counter as close to the door as possible.” He said as he did just that before picking up the basket.  
“Bring the towels when you are done. I’ll wash them later.” He said as he left.  
He went to the laundry room and got out the suit, looking it over. It was a pretty expensive suit so he wondered what exactly the man did for a living. He felt his cheeks flush slightly but lifted the shirt up, sniffing it, blushing a bit more before putting it in the wash. It did have the man’s natural smell but mixed with the cologne he wore it smelled even better. He felt his cheeks flush more as he thought about what he had just done but tried to put it out of his mind. He put the clothes in the washer, making sure to put it on delicate before starting it. Once he was done he went to a closet, pulling out a decently thick futon, taking it to his room. He set it on the floor and then got a pillow and a proper blanket for the cool weather. Once he set everything out he sat on his bed, trying to decide what he should do next.  
After a moment he got up and went to the kitchen, opening the fridge. He looked through what he had and figured he could make a nice American breakfast. He had bacon and eggs. He also had some sausages he could cook up and some bread for toast. He heard the door to the bathroom open and called to the man.  
“I’m in the kitchen. Could you bring the towels in here?” he asked as he closed the fridge door and turned to see the man entering.  
“These fit pretty well. I’m assuming they are your dads. Are you sure he won’t mind?” he asked  
“He won’t mind. Trust me.” Fumio said as he took the towels and went into the laundry room.  
He took the suit out and carefully set everything up to dry before coming back out.  
“The living room gets a bit cold at night in the winter so I set up the futon in my room. It’s a bit warmer in there.” Fumio said.  
Sasuke blushed lightly and nodded.  
“Alright. As long as you are okay with it.” He said.  
“Are you tired at all? We can go to bed now or I can set up a movie or something in my room.” He said.  
“T-That’s fine.” Sasuke said, seeming a bit nervous.  
Fumio felt a small bit of color come to his cheeks but got up, leading the man back to the room.  
“I should probably get a bath too. I’ll set up the movie and you can start watching it while I get a bath.” He said.  
\--------------------  
Fumio came back into the room and sighed as he sat down, noticing Sasuke looking at him.  
“What is it?” he asked  
“It’s just that I’ve never seen you in actual pajamas. You have long pajama pants and a long-sleeved button up top with a small pocket in the front. On top of that, they are a dark blue. It’s kind of cute how they look like old man pajamas.” He said.  
Fumio blushed lightly, his expression turning into a pout.  
“Well, sorry for looking like an old man.” He said, clearly sulking.  
Sasuke chuckled and came over to the teen, putting his hand on his head, ruffling his damp hair teasingly. Fumio blushed more and pushed his hand away, moving further onto his bed and getting under the blankets.  
“W-Watch the movie.” He said as he looked at the screen, trying to pay attention to it.  
\------------------------  
Sasuke looked at the teen as the movie ended, noticing that he had fallen asleep. He also noticed that the teen had fallen asleep facing him. He watched the teen sleep for a moment before going over to him, watching him sleep up close. He reached and gently stroked his hair and then his cheek, being careful not to wake him. He thought about what he should do to get closer to the teen. While the teen seemed happy to have him there he had betrayed him when he pushed him into that glowing light. He couldn’t forget the hurt expression as it kept replaying in his mind ever since he got his memories of his past life back. He sighed quietly and stared at him a bit longer before leaning forward, gently kissing him. After a moment he pulled back, brushing the teen’s hair back again before getting back into his futon.  
\---------------------  
Fumio was making breakfast in the kitchen when he heard someone enter the room. He turned and saw Sasuke, nodding to him before turning back to the food, not really sure how to act around the man. Once he was done with the eggs he plated it with the bacon and toast and brought it over, setting down a plate for himself and a plate for Sasuke. He sat down across from the man and started eating quietly.  
“I hope you like it. I’m usually only cooking for myself and the spirits that live here but they never give me any feedback.” He said as he took a bite of bacon.  
Sasuke nodded and took a bite, smiling at the taste  
“It’s really good!” he said as he ate more.  
“Do you have enough for seconds?” he asked.  
Fumio paused, seeming surprised that the man seemed so enthusiastic despite it being a simple meal.  
“Only for the bacon. But I can make you some more eggs and toast. But, it isn’t that great you know? It’s just a simple breakfast.” He said.  
“But you made it, so to me, it is the best breakfast.” Sasuke said as if it was the most normal thing to say.  
Fumio felt a bit of color come to his cheeks and looked down.  
“I-I’ll make more eggs and toast when you are done.” He said as he ate some more, feeling his chest tighten like when he had first gotten back but a bit different this time.  
It was a warm and pleasant feeling. Despite this, it still bothered Fumio as he was still unfamiliar with the sensation. There was silence for a few minutes before Sasuke spoke up.  
“Let’s go somewhere today. We could go to a museum and then get some lunch and then go see a movie.” He said.  
Fumio coughed suddenly as Sasuke mentioned that, taking a moment to catch his breath.  
“T-That sounds an awful lot like a date.” He said.  
“Of course. That’s what I intended it to be.” He said.  
Fumio blushed again and messed with an egg on his plate.  
“You don’t have anything to wear except your suit.” He said.  
“Once you are ready we’ll stop by my place. I have more casual clothes there.” He said.  
Fumio nodded slightly, not having any excuse to give the man so that he could refuse.  
\--------------------  
Fumio stared at the large and fancy condo that the man lived in, looking around. His house was big but it was also pretty traditional looking while Sasuke’s place was very modern. He heard the man exit his room and turned to see him dressed in jeans with some tennis shoes and a large sweater with what looked like another shirt underneath.  
“You look good in casual clothes. I’ve only seen you in your ninja clothes and your suit.” He said as he looked away.  
“You mean you think I look good? Do you think I look handsome?” Sasuke asked, his tone a mix of serious and teasing.  
Fumio blushed and looked away.  
“You look nice…Don’t push your luck..” he said as he moved to the front door and put his shoes on.  
“We should get going.” Fumio said, looking away, his blush still there.  
“We should walk. I’m pretty close to everything. Will you be warm enough in your jacket?” Sasuke asked as he came over and got his shoes on.  
Fumio paused for a moment but nodded.  
“I’m not too sensitive to cold.” He said as he left with the man.  
\----------------------------  
Fumio looked at all the fish from his spot in front of the enormous aquarium. He wondered what it was like to be on the other side of the glass and wondered if he would be more content having been born a fish. He jumped slightly as he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder and saw Sasuke.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Sasuke said  
“It’s alright. I was just thinking.” Fumio said  
“What about?” Sasuke asked.  
“…It’s kind of dumb.” Fumio said.  
“I don’t mind. I want to know what you are thinking. Now that we live in the same time I want to spend my time getting to know you.” Sasuke said.  
Fumio blushed lightly but nodded slightly.  
“I…I was just wondering what it would be like to be on the other side of the glass, if I’d be more content having been born a fish or maybe a turtle.” He said.  
“But if you were born a fish or a turtle we wouldn’t have met.” Sasuke said.  
Fumio nodded slightly as he continued to look at the different sea creatures. He reached over after a moment and took hold of Sasuke’s hand, looking away.  
“T-That’s true. I don’t like the idea of my life without you in it.” He said.  
Sasuke looked at Fumio and gave a small smile, squeezing his hand gently.  
“Well, then I guess I’ll have to make you like me even more so that you never consider what it would be like being a fish or turtle again.” He said.  
Fumio nodded slightly and squeezed the man’s hand gently.  
\------------------  
Fumio was looking at the different stuffed animals and other little souvenirs in the aquarium’s gift shop as he waited for Sasuke. He picked up a decent sized stuffed turtle and let a small smile pull at his lips. He held onto the animal, intent on getting it for himself. He looked around at the other items and noticed little phone charms. He looked at the small trinkets before noticing some that were sold as a pair. His eyes settled on two silver sea horse charms, his expression softening as he picked them up. He looked them over but sighed as he saw the price.  
“They’re pretty pricey for such small charms.” He muttered to himself as he moved to set them back.  
He jumped as he heard Sasuke’s voice however, the man noticing him putting something back.  
“What’s that?” he asked.  
“It’s nothing.” Fumio said, trying to put them back again, only for the charms to be snatched from him.  
“H-Hey!” Fumio said, his expression becoming annoyed.  
Sasuke looked at the small charms for a moment before smiling.  
“Do you want them?” he asked.  
“…They’re too expensive.” Fumio said  
“That wasn’t what I asked.” Sasuke said, his smile still there.  
Fumio looked away and nodded after a moment.  
“Yes…I want them…I wanted to have something to remind me of our day…and of you when I am at school or whenever you aren’t there.” He said quietly.  
Sasuke blushed lightly as Fumio spoke but nodded.  
“Then I’ll get them for you.” He said, also taking the turtle from the teen and going to the register despite his protests.  
\----------------------  
Fumio looked at the small charms as he sat at a table at the restaurant Sasuke had brought him to. He was snapped out of his thoughts as Sasuke waved a hand in front of his face.  
“Have you decided what you want? The waiter is ready.” He said, smiling at the teen.  
Fumio looked down, obviously flustered, ordering a steak with a baked potato and carrots. He kept looking down, feeling extremely out of place in the restaurant.  
“Are you alright?” Sasuke asked.  
“Why are you doing this?” Fumio asked.  
“Doing what?” Sasuke asked.  
“…Why are you going so far? Why are you putting in so much effort? You bought me things from the aquarium and now you brought me to another nice restaurant. I’m horribly out of place here and…I don’t deserve your kindness…it’s too much…” Fumio said, his hand that was on the table clenching as he spoke.  
He felt Sasuke touch his hand and tried to pull it away but Sasuke was quicker, gripping it gently.  
“Because I like you. I liked you back when we were traveling with Yukimura and I still like you now. Now that I can finally be with you I want to spend time with you and I want you to be happy. Plus, now that I have money, I want to use it to take you places. Not just to restaurants or aquariums either. Once you are done with school I want to spend even more time with you and show you places outside of Japan. I guess I like you isn’t enough.” Sasuke said.  
“I love you.” He said, his expression and tone sincere.  
Fumio listened to the man, his face heating up the more he spoke and his chest tightening when the man said he loved him. He gripped the man’s hand tighter and nodded, looking at him despite his deep blush.  
“I-I understand…so…don’t say anymore.” Fumio whispered.  
Sasuke smiled a bit more, glad that his feelings had gotten through to the teen. He wouldn’t say anymore and would wait for Fumio, letting the teen decide if he felt the same way regardless of how long it took.  
Fumio kept looking down but didn’t let go of the man’s hand, liking how warm it was. He wasn’t used to people being kind to him, let alone having someone who loved him. He simply stayed like that with Sasuke, not saying anything until their food arrived. He reluctantly let go of the man’s hand and started eating quietly, his face still a bit red.  
“When I was at your house last time there were a lot of gaming consoles. It’s clear you like games. What are your favorite types?” Sasuke asked, wanting to make conversation but also wanting to know more about the teen.  
Fumio nodded slightly as he thought for a moment.  
“RPGs are my favorite. I also like mystery games and shooters…visual novels can be fun too.” He said as he continued to eat, a small smile coming to his face as he ate some of the cooked carrots on his plate.  
\---------------------  
Fumio looked at his house as they pulled up, biting his lip. He saw Sasuke moving to get out to walk with him up to the front door but gripped the man’s sleeve. Sasuke looked back at him and closed the door.  
“What’s wrong?” he asked as he turned towards the teen.  
“I…I uh….” He tried but found it hard to get the words out.  
He looked down and fiddled with the small bag in his hand.  
“I…I meant to give you this!” he said as he handed the small bag with the remaining sea horse charm in it to the man.  
“I-I wanted to get them so we would both had one…to remember the day by…” he said, still looking down.  
He couldn’t say it…he didn’t know why but he couldn’t. He heard Sasuke chuckle and looked up at the man.  
“Thank you. I’ll be sure to put it on my phone.” He said  
Fumio nodded slightly, feeling his chest tighten due to guilt and disappointment in himself. He took out his phone to try and distract himself but noticed a message that had been left on his phone. He listened to it and sighed quietly. Why did his teacher feel the need to call on Sunday. Didn’t she have anything else to do. What was worse is that it was regarding Sasuke.  
“Apparently my homeroom teacher called. She wants to talk with me and you.” He said  
“With me? What about?” He asked  
“She seems to be concerned about me. You did pull up in a pretty expensive car and make a scene the first day. She probably thinks I have an adult lover and that I’m turning into a delinquent when it is so close to graduation.” He said  
“Sorry. I wasn’t thinking.” Sasuke said, giving an apologetic smile.  
“It’s fine. I’ll just tell her you are a distant cousin that has been away for some time. When she talks to you just reassure her that you’ll check up on me and make sure I’m properly supervised.” He said  
Sasuke nodded and paused for a minute before thinking of something.  
“Let me see your phone really quick.” He said.  
\-------------------------  
Fumio sighed as he waited for almost everyone to be gone before walking down to the office. He saw his homeroom teacher and Sasuke waiting for him. He sighed and sat down, looking at the teacher.  
“I’m sorry to call you in like this. It’s just that I’m concerned for Fumio. I wanted to make sure he wasn’t in some sort of unhealthy relationship.” She said.  
“You don’t have to worry. I did show up pretty suddenly and in a manner that was too flashy.” Sasuke said, bowing apologetically in his seat.  
“It’s fine, it’s fine. But I do need you to fill out a small form so that we can contact you in case anything happens at school.” She said, handing him a form and pen.  
“What is your relationship with him?” the teacher asked.  
“I’m a distant cousin. I’ve been away for some time for work and recently got back.” Sasuke said as he started filling out the form.  
“Can I step out and wait for him?” Fumio asked, seeming disinterested in the whole affair.  
The teacher nodded and Fumio left, wandering to a vending machine downstairs. He sighed and took out a few coins, buying a strawberry milk. He sighed and drank it quietly, looking at his phone but tensed as he heard a few kids laughing as they walked down the hall towards him.  
\-------------------------  
“You’ll be able to check on him properly right? I would ask if he could live with you but I really doubt he’ll leave that house.” She said.  
“I’ll be able to check on him properly but what do you mean by he won’t leave the house?” he asked.  
“It has to do with his parents.” She said.  
“Oh, he did tell me that his parents were gone for a while.” Sasuke said, pausing as he noticed the teacher’s concerned expression.  
“You’ve been gone a long time as you said but has he not told you?” she asked.  
“Told me what?” Sasuke asked.  
“His parents…they passed away a few years ago. Right about when Fumio entered high school. They were on their way back from a small town and there was a car accident. It was pretty bad. His parents collided with a large semi and the car caught on fire. With all the fuel burning there really wasn’t much left afterwards. After that he became pretty closed off and I don’t think he’s ever really grieved or acknowledged that they’re gone.” She said.  
Sasuke stared at the woman, not believing what he had heard. Fumio made it sound like they were just away for a while. He finished filling out the form quickly and bowed before leaving, looking for the teen.  
He heard laughing and followed the sound, turning a corner and pausing. He saw some teens standing around Fumio who was sitting on the ground. He noticed the teen looked wet before noticing the empty milk box. He frowned and yelled out to the teens, all of them quickly scattering. He went up to Fumio and bit his lip, crouching and reaching out to touch him but the teen smacked his hand away. Sasuke was shocked that the teen would react so violently towards him but was even more shocked by the fact that he would glare so hatefully at him.  
Sasuke sighed and reached out to the teen again, grabbing his wrist when he tried to swat him away again. Fumio let out a small frustrated sound and tried to bring his other hand up to get Sasuke to let go but the man grabbed that one as well. Fumio bit his lip but didn’t fight the man, simply glaring at him despite the tears building in his eyes.  
“Let’s go home.” Sasuke said as he let go of one of Fumio’s wrists and stood, helping him up.  
\------------------------  
Fumio sat on a small stool in his bathroom, a towel around his waist.  
“Is the water warm enough?” Sasuke asked as he wet the teen’s hair, still dressed but his socks and shoes were off and his pants and sleeves were rolled up.  
Fumio nodded slightly but didn’t say anything. He hadn’t said a word since they left the school, not finding the need to do so. He felt Sasuke start to sudze his hair up with shampoo and let himself move with the man’s actions.  
“You didn’t tell me your parents were dead.” He said, feeling Fumio tense up under him.  
“Yes I did…when we traveled together in the past…” he said quietly.  
“I told you I didn’t remember everything.” Sasuke said as he washed the teen’s hair out.  
“Your teacher said that you hadn’t really grieved.” Sasuke said.  
“…There isn’t a point…grieving won’t bring them back…It doesn’t accomplish anything…” Fumio said, tensing more.  
Sasuke paused, starting to wash the teen’s back after he handed the teen a sponge lathered in soap to wash everything else.  
“You should grieve for them…If you don’t you can’t move on…Not really…” Sasuke said, letting out a surprised sound when he felt the sponge hit him and the teen push him away as he stood.  
“You don’t know anything about it…about me or my family…Don’t go telling me what I should and shouldn’t do!” Fumio said angrily as he glared at the man, or at least tried too, his vision blurry from tears building up.  
Sasuke bit his lip and stood, pulling the teen against him and holding him tightly but gently in case he tried to get away.  
Fumio tensed as he was hugged, trying to get away but finding little success. He eventually gave up and leaned against Sasuke. He remained that way for a moment before lifting his arms up and wrapping them around Sasuke’s back, his hands shaking, followed by silent jerks as he hid his face in the man’s chest.  
Sasuke bit his lip but let the teen cry for a while before moving so that they were both sitting. He didn’t say anything, only holding the teen close and petting his wet hair.  
\----------------------  
Sasuke laid next to Fumio in the teen’s bed. He had let the teen grieve until he had calmed down. Once he had he helped him finish his shower, dry off, get dressed and dry his hair. He turned to look at the teen, expecting him to be asleep since he had to finish with his own nightly routines but was surprised to still see him awake. He turned to the teen and reached out, petting his hair back.  
“What’s wrong? Can’t sleep?” he asked.  
He was suddenly surprised as the teen moved closer until he was pressed against him, the teen grabbing ahold of his shirt and staying as close as possible.  
“I didn’t want to sleep yet…I wanted to wait for you…” he said quietly, his eyes finally closing and his breathing soon becoming slow and steady, indicating that he had fallen asleep.  
Sasuke watched the teen for a while, letting a small smile spread over his face despite the circumstances and wrapped an arm around the teen, soon finding sleep as well.  
\------------------------  
Fumio slowly opened his eyes as he felt someone shake him gently. He noticed Sasuke, the man giving him a small smile.  
“I went ahead and called you in sick today. You need today to rest. I also picked up some breakfast from the convenience store……I’m not a great cook so I figured this would be the safest option.” He said.  
Fumio nodded slightly and sat up, watching as the man left the room. He bit his lip and looked down, not really sure how to act around him. He sighed quietly and got up, making his way to the kitchen. Once there he was greeted with an unnecessary amount of food.  
“I wasn’t too sure what to get so I got a bento, onigiri, some eggs, and some soup.” He said  
“It all looks good. I’m not too picky as long as it isn’t bitter or as long as there are no beans.” He said.  
Sasuke nodded and went back to the kitchen as the timer for the microwave went off.  
“Go ahead and start eating. I’ll finish getting the soup ready.” He said from the kitchen.  
Fumio paused but decided to sit down and start eating quietly. Once Sasuke was back he served two bowls of soup before sitting down and starting to eat himself. Fumio bit his lip after a while, the silence becoming unbearable.  
“…Sasuke” he said, the man looking up at him.  
“…I……Thank you……Not just for the food…For last night too…” he said quietly.  
“It’s no problem. I told you, I want you to be happy.” Sasuke said.  
Fumio nodded slightly and looked down as he started eating again, not sure what to do. He couldn’t figure out how to act around the man. He thought about what he should do but was drawn out of his thoughts when Sasuke waved his hand in front of his face.  
“Sorry. What was that?” he asked  
“I asked when you went on winter break.” Sasuke said.  
“It starts on December 26th and then we go back January 7th.” He said.  
“Do you have any plans during that time?” he asked.  
Fumio paused but shook his head.  
Sasuke smiled and nodded.  
“Just make sure you keep that time free. I’ll tell you why once winter break starts.” He said.  
Fumio looked at the man curiously but nodded slightly, indicating that he understood.  
\---------------------  
December  
\--------------------  
Fumio sighed as he finished up his homework, including the assignments he was supposed to do over the break. He looked at the clock and noticed that it was 7pm. He sighed again and put his things away, looking out the window at the snow that covered the ground. Sasuke said to wait for him at school and that he would be by around 7:30 to pick him up. He even informed his teacher who gave him permission to wait after hours.  
His mind wandered to his relationship with Sasuke. The man had been really kind to him. The man truly did love him and he knew that but he still hadn’t been able to bring himself to say it back, even though he desperately wanted to. He stood up and made his way to the entrance of the school, getting his regular shoes on and then waiting by the door. After a while he saw Sasuke’s car pull up and made his way over, trying to go quickly but also trying not to slip. Once he was in the car he immediately put his hands to the heating vents and sighed.  
“Ready to go on our trip?” Sasuke asked.  
“Trip?” Fumio asked.  
Sasuke smiled and nodded, ruffling the teen’s hair, earning an annoyed protest from him.  
“I can’t tell you wear though. It’ll have to be a surprise for when we get there.” He said.  
Fumio paused but nodded.  
“…I can’t wait to see what it is.” He said, a small smile on his face, not seeming to recognize it was even there.  
Sasuke stared at him a moment, not expecting the smile but started driving soon after, a small smile hooked to his lips as well.  
“I already packed so just enjoy the trip. I also brought some water and a few snacks since the trip is a little long.” He said, showing the teen.  
Fumio blushed lightly and thanked him, opening the water and taking a drink from it as he settled back in his seat. As Sasuke drove further away from the school he watched as large building’s and the bustle of the holiday crowd pass by. He also took note of the different shops and what they had to offer.  
Fumio suddenly came to the realization that he had no idea what Sasuke liked. He sighed quietly and looked at the man.  
“Sasuke……what do you like? Do you have hobbies? I realize I never asked.” He said.  
Sasuke paused and gave a small smile.  
“I like to try different teas. I also enjoy trying different snacks. I like savory and salty ones best though. I’m also a fan of movies. I enjoy thrillers, action, comedy, just about every genre as long as I find the story interesting.” Sasuke said.  
Fumio nodded slightly, thanking the man as he thought about what he should get him for the holidays. He continued looking out the window. After a while he felt himself starting to drift off, feeling tired from school and doing all his homework all at once.  
\-------------------  
Fumio slowly opened his eyes to someone shaking him gently. He opened his eyes tiredly and saw Sasuke giving him a small smile.  
“We’re here. I’ve already got us checked in and the bags inside. Let’s get you to the room and then you can sleep.” He said as he helped the teen out of the car, guiding him to the hotel as Fumio still seemed unable to really stay awake.  
After a while Fumio felt himself laid down before Sasuke started removing his coat. He looked at the man tiredly before closing his eyes again, too tired to stay awake.  
\---------------------  
Fumio slowly opened his eyes the next morning but felt a blush immediately come to his face as he saw Sasuke sleeping right next to him. He didn’t really know why he was blushing as he had slept next to the man before but maybe it was because he was aware that it would happen. He stared at the man for a few minutes before an idea came to mind. He figured they were at some sort of resort so they had to be near a tourist town. He sat up carefully so as not to wake the man and quietly got his clothes on. Once that was done he wrote a note, grabbed his wallet and left. He looked around as he did, seeing a line of shops not too far away from the hotel. He went down the line, looking at the small shops. He noticed a shop that seemed to cater to more traditional snacks and drinks and went in, grabbing a basket and looking around.  
\-------------------  
Fumio sighed as he left the store with two bags, one bag was gift-wrapped and the other wasn’t. He made his way back to the hotel and then back to his room, pausing as he saw that Sasuke was still asleep. He decided to hide the gift-wrapped bag before setting the other one on the small table and came over. He sat next to the man and pet his hair back gently. Sasuke soon stirred and opened his eyes, smiling as he saw Fumio.  
“You’re up early.” He said.  
“It’s almost eleven in the morning.” Fumio said.  
“You must have been pretty tired. Did you push yourself at work so that you could make this trip?” Fumio asked  
Sasuke smiled a bit more and nodded.  
“You caught me. I wanted to spend time with you over your break so I didn’t sleep much the past few days.” He said.  
Fumio looked at him for a moment before reaching and taking his hand, holding it gently.  
“Don’t work yourself too hard. If you disappear it will be just like before. I don’t think I can go through that a second time.” He said as he looked at the man, his expression worried.  
Sasuke looked at him a moment before smiling and nodding.  
“I’ll make sure to be careful.” He said as he sat up.  
Fumio nodded slightly and gently let go of the man’s hand.  
“Have you had anything to eat yet?” he asked.  
Fumio shook his head.  
“I went out to see the town once I got up.” He said.  
“How about we order some room service and then we can go and explore the towns and other sites?” Sasuke asked, smiling at the teen.  
Fumio nodded slightly, secretly excited about the idea of spending an entire break with Sasuke.

**Author's Note:**

> What I imagine Fumio to look like: https://www.google.com/search?sa=G&hl=en&q=annoyed+anime+girl&tbm=isch&tbs=simg:CAQSlQEJOKz8VP7uVJsaiQELEKjU2AQaAggVDAsQsIynCBpiCmAIAxIo8hGlHPMR_1BPwEaQc7RvkA-sSqByAOoo31T_1JIas-0yOgLNAj4zWJNxowVlIYeyKtwwVzUKEfdA-_1BQNTnrSXvPGr6hwZafnhP7EmTsMT9-oPCHvznlT_13hlpIAQMCxCOrv4IGgoKCAgBEgQuZ3nEDA&ved=0ahUKEwjcruz0mbTdAhVn6oMKHcgcAtIQwg4IJigA&biw=800&bih=555
> 
> What I imagine the war spirit to look like: https://www.google.com/search?sa=G&hl=en&q=anime+boy+with+sword&tbm=isch&tbs=simg:CAQSmAEJ4H7Xqwmt9sMajAELEKjU2AQaBggVCAAIAwwLELCMpwgaYQpfCAMSJ3uBG5gRqxz_1AeMb_1QHeF_1wJtRC5LKIsuiy4LKEswiO8LMAs7SOEOhowbAOFWAt2q1US7RCEnt5HwCfcSJchjcrWH9v3v5b4v0pXucms1sDtcLzyfGvq4JUmIAQMCxCOrv4IGgoKCAgBEgSrMdCTDA&ved=0ahUKEwi82PiEmrTdAhVh8IMKHdF8DbIQwg4IJigA&biw=800&bih=555
> 
> What I imagine the fox spirit to look like: https://www.google.com/search?sa=G&hl=en&q=anime+male+white+hair&tbm=isch&tbs=simg:CAQSlwEJi_1zy04kPR3kaiwELEKjU2AQaBAgVCAEMCxCwjKcIGmIKYAgDEiinHKEcpByiHPwOqByJEaockReuHMkjoiz_1Oas-nyz-OaEsyCOQIKAsGjAm0OvtS1k0-2_1Bn92KW17S3tGwMN5ngbTS6JgXBU7VXwzoB_1y6BY937O_1szhZllTYgBAwLEI6u_1ggaCgoICAESBPkm5iYM&ved=0ahUKEwiNmLOamrTdAhUj54MKHW1DDpYQwg4IJigA&biw=800&bih=555
> 
> What I imagine Sasuke's new hairstyle to look like: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/307230005801596749/
> 
> I couldn't find the pic that looked like how I imagined the spider demon but he has long white hair, red eyes and pale skin. He is thin but not sickly looking.
> 
> Also, I do not claim ownership of these images. They were more for reference purposes and to give you an idea of how I imagined certain characters to look.


End file.
